


I've got the reins, I'll take care of you

by Espresso-Patronum (BucketRogers)



Series: Stony Bingo Fills [6]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bad Flirting, Community: cap_ironman, Cuddling & Snuggling, Idiots in Love, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, horse riding, steve is a badass with a gun, while on a horse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-11-07 01:49:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17951330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BucketRogers/pseuds/Espresso-Patronum
Summary: Tony pouted but didn’t complain anymore. “This is insane, we’re commandeering a HYDRA horse. Who even rides horses anymore? We have motorcycles, which are basically just better horses, what’s the point of an actual horse?”The horse actually neighed then and Steve grinned a little bit. “Be nice, you’re upsetting Dodger.” He started petting Dodger’s mane then as if to soothe him, and Tony rolled his eyes.“I can’t believe you named him, Steve.”“I can’t help it, he’s just so cute! Do you think we could keep him?”





	I've got the reins, I'll take care of you

**Author's Note:**

> Pure self-indulgent fluff with cuddly Steve lol
> 
> This is for my N5 square on my Stony bingo card, horse riding!

Tony groaned loudly, eyeing the creature in front of him with trepidation. “Is this really necessary, Steve? Surely, we can just call Natasha, they can extract us early?”

Clearly not caring at all, Steve just tightened the saddle and did another check to make sure everything was ready. “It’s just a horse, Tony, not the end of the world. They could extract us early, but then the Quinjet will be here and there’s too much risk of us being detected. We’ll ride until we’re far enough away, I think there’s a safe house about 20 miles away, should be there by the end of the day.”

Tony pouted but didn’t complain anymore. “This is insane, we’re commandeering a HYDRA horse. Who even rides horses anymore? We have motorcycles, which are basically just better horses, what’s the point of an actual horse?”

The horse actually neighed then and Steve grinned a little bit. “Be nice, you’re upsetting Dodger.” He started petting Dodger’s mane then as if to soothe him, and Tony rolled his eyes.

“I can’t believe you named him, Steve.”

“I can’t help it, he’s just so cute! Do you think we could keep him?”

Tony was about to go into a rant about not keeping a horse in the tower, but before he could speak, Steve had picked him up and placed him on the back of the horse with zero effort. He froze for a second, then glared down at Steve, who was smirking like the little shit he was.

“That was rude, Rogers. Typically, you ask before picking people up and putting them on your horse, okay? That was just purely rude.” Despite his words, he couldn’t find it in himself to be mad, not when Steve was grinning like that.

“Alright, Tony. Would you like to sit on my horse?” Tony stared for a second, then noticed the twinkle in Steve’s eyes and he shouted out loud.

“Oh my god, I hate you! How did you manage to segway that into sex?”

Steve laughed happily and shook his head. “Man, you should have seen the look on your face, it was the perfect opportunity. Oh, that was priceless.” He bent down and grabbed the last bag, then nudged Tony with an elbow. “Scoot back, I’ve got to get up there.”

Speechless, Tony moved back slightly, and Steve hopped up on the horse with a level of dexterity that was just plain unfair. The second the horse started moving, Tony yelped and clung onto Steve.

“Relax, darlin’. I’ve got the reins, I’ll take care of ya’.” The Brooklyn drawl slipped into Steve’s voice, and Tony knew it was entirely intentional. That accent did things to him, and Steve knew it all too well. Still, he couldn’t help but relax a bit and lean in closer, feeling the texture of the uniform against his skin.

They rode peacefully for a while, and Tony even started to drift asleep, but he was jolted awake by the sound of Steve cursing like a sailor. He went to sit up, but Steve immediately reached behind with one hand and grabbed his head, keeping him down against Steve’s back.

“What the fuck is going on, Steve?” He yelled over the sound of gunshots that were now blaring. Steve didn’t respond, and before Tony could ask again, suddenly he was picked up by the collar, yanked around, and dropped between Steve and the front of the horse.

“Grab the reins, Tony!” Shocked, Tony obeyed, and seconds later, Steve was standing up on the saddle and firing pistols with both hands. Within a minute, all the other gunshots stopped, and the only sounds were Steve’s heavy breathing and the clop of Dodger’s hooves on the grass.

Steve, still panting, eased back down to sitting and holstered his guns. Tony felt arms wrap around him from behind and he couldn’t help but smile.

“What the hell happened, Stevie?”

“They caught up to us. I thought we had taken everyone out at the base, but apparently, there was still a group hidden away, and they came after us. They’re gone now, though. We’re safe,” Steve whispered at the end, nuzzling Tony’s neck in a way that took Tony’s breath away.

“Yeah, we’re safe, Steve. Thanks to you. You did good.” The praise made Steve preen, humming softly and shuffling in closer. Tony couldn’t focus on the insanity of what had happened or that he was riding a horse with no assistance. All of his attention was on the suddenly cuddly super soldier behind him.

“I think we’re about five minutes away from the cabin. You want me to take over?” Steve asked quietly, but Tony shook his head.

“I’ve got it, Stevie. You just relax.”


End file.
